elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vivec City (Online)
Vivec City, sometimes shortened to Vivec, is a settlement in the Ascadian Isles of Vvardenfell that appears in . It is ruled over by and named after the Tribunal god-king and guardian of Vvardenfell, Vivec. The city is currently under construction, and the meteor Baar Dau is suspended from destroying it by Vivec. The Caravaner, Helseth Sadalvel, travels to Suran, Balmora, Gnisis, and Tel Mora, from this location. Quests *A quest can be obtained from a handbill called "Adventurers Wanted!" which is scattered around the city. Divine Conundrum Divine Inquiries Divine Delusions Go back to Ald'ruhn, and talk to Seryn. Divine Disaster Divine Restoration The Ancestral Tombs Acquire ancient rubbings for Librarian Bradyn. A Late Delivery *Delivery a delivery from Vivec City to Sadrith Mora. Repeatable *Tax Deduction - speak to Alves Droth in St. Delyn Plaza. Locations Every canton from (except for the foreign quarter) is confirmed to be present, though only some have been completed. Baar Dau has not yet been carved into the Ministry of Truth. *Baar Dau (Unreachable) *Construction Site *Foundation's Bulwark **Threads & Fashion **Woodworking Wonders *Foundation's Embrace **Alchemical Solutions **Fine Enchantments *Foundation's Labor **Jeeba-Noo's Portside Goods *Foundation's Rising **Lord Vivec's Vault *Gladiator's Quarters **Battle-Ready Market **Battleground Housing Goods **Gladiator Trading Goods *Palace of Vivec *Pilgrim's Approach *Pilgrim's Market **Atazha's Market **Calvus & Co. **Green Goods & More **Mauhoth's Trading Goods **Rinami's Exchange **Sebastian's Bazaar *Shrine of Generosity *St. Delyn Canton **St. Delyn Waistworks *St. Olms Canton **St. Olms Waistworks **St. Olms Plaza *Temple Canton *Unfinished Canton *Vivec City Wayshrine *Vivec Temple Wayshrine *Vivec Outlaws Refuge **Quarith's Honest Market **Relieves-Burdens Bargains **Seal-the-Deal Fencing **Thieve's Trove Finances **Urshra's Cleaning Services *Vivec's Palace Notable items *''Adventurers Wanted'' - Temple Canton. *''A Guide to Liturgical Vestments'' (Fighters Guildhall) *''Ancestral Tombs of Vvardenfell'' (Library of Vivec) *''Archcanon Tarvus Interview'' (St. Olms Waistworks) *''Archcanon's Journal'' (After Divine Restoration completed - Archcanon's Office *''A Tale of Baar Dau'' *''Fighters Guild Handbill'' *''Mages Guild Handbill'' *''On Moving Ebonheart'' - Archcanon's Office *''Ordinator Edict: Mandate 7'' *''Testimonials on Baar Dau'' - St. Olms Plaza. *''The 36 Lessons: Sermon 10'' - next to Suvaris Othrenim *The 36 Lessons of Vivec: Sermon 37 (Vivec's Private Quarters) Others: *Shrine of Daring *Shrine of Generosity Characters *Angedreth (Grocer) *Anral Selvilo (Banker) *Atzurbesh (Leatherworker) *Azazi (Backpack Upgrade) *Cuilalme (Enchanter) *Dayna Imayn (Banker) *Drel Trandel (Stablemaster) *Erikar Five-Blades (Armsman) *Gilbara Morrard (Chef) *Helseth Sadalvel - Caravaner to Gnisis and Tel Mora *Herdora (Brewer) *Jena Calvus (Guild Trader) *Mauhoth (Guild Trader) *Murgonak (Carpenter) *Nurov Belvayn (Clothier) *Sebastian Brutya (Guild Trader) *Stalkun (Blacksmith) *Div Nervion - (General Goods Merchant - St. Olms Plaza) *Vivec *Amarz the Shield-Maker *Aicessar *Alyze Metayer *Andilo Barus *Am-Sakka *Andrya *Archcanon Tarvus *Armiger Gethan *Astrimunde the Elder *Atazha *Baar-Taeed *Battlemaster Rivyn *Beeheisei *Brelda Ofemalen *Bren *Brothes *Buoyant Armiger *Canthion *Captain Hler *Caydeire Dechery *Colotarion *Curinure *Danel Telleno *Delvoni Hlaalu *Dollarthor *Dovres Rethelas *Erene Githrano *Faedridil *Folms Telvanni *Foreman Nareen *Foreman Svadstar *Gilustulm *Gladiator Ethes *Gladiator Fezreba *Gladiator Renkathi *Gladiator Tourima *Gladiator Toris *Gonbubal *Goras *Gwinadras* *Gwinengur *Hasudel *Hedstagg *Helazh at-Renazh *Hort Andoren *Horulia Agrudilius* *House Guard *Hranasgi *Ienasa Telvanni *Jeeba-Noo *Librarian Bradyn *Llandras Gathram *Llivas Driler *Lorthodaer *Malathan *Marie Cergend *Millenith *Modorin *Mohklu *Natalo Calogerus *Nemic Zurric *Obenion *Ordinator Guard *Overseer Shiralas *Quarith *Relieves-Burdens *Renazh at-Sadil *Reron Drom *Rinami *Rofli *Serabhi *Sharazka *Steps-in-Alleys *Suvaris Othrenim *Svargret Goodsword *Synda Imyam *Szugogroth *Taveli *Tavofi *Taxilteer *Telwyaarie *Thaden Vadryon *Thaleft *Tilisu *Tolendir Gals *Urshra *Varona Beloren *Vinuuririe *Yashurah *Ygbal *Zabashlargo *Zalkir *Zylle Maurard Library of Vivec *Assistant Bolvus *Assistant Methas *Assistant Raynila *Librarian Bradyn St Delyn Plaza *Aldyne Guls *Alves Droth *Dortabi *Dredase-Hlarar *Eugenie Cergend *Evos Hledas *Kylia Thando *Savile Alam *Udhush *Vindamea Redoran *Volmyni St Delyn Waistworks *Armiger Tharys *Faric Dral *Gilbara Morrard *Littid *Milvena Uvayn *Myrlav Aralor *Nivayn Morvayn *Spills-No-Drinks *Stugbulukh *Timothee Maul *Tonas Drin *Vadethes Senoril *Vadusa Athin St Olms Plaza *Div Nervion *Ratib *Shelboth St Olms Waistworks *Alberic Drenim *Altansawen *Angredeth *Atzurbesh *Azazi *Celnard Celd *Dervera *Dinor Salvi *Drurile Gavos *Fabremund Ragon *Herdora *Hjolvara *Ignace Geves *Ivulen Andromo *Jalinah *Methal Darithran *Mikarash *Nara Varam *Ravela Selandas *Thollunil *Tirvina Avani *Valga Celatus *Weedum-Eius Outside Vivec's Palace *Baladras Dren** *Dilven Andrani** *Siras Giravel** *These characters appear after Divine Intervention is completed **The characters outside Vivec's palace appear near the end of Divine Inquiries Enemies *Looter Bully *Looter Cutthroat Creatures *Cat - Saint Olms Waistworks *Dog - Saint Delyn Waistworks. *Guar *Pack Guar Facilities *Clothing Station - St. Olms Waistworks; Gallery Promotional Vivec City ESO Promo Screenshot (2).png|Vivec City as seen from eastern part of the Ascadian Isles. Some cantons can be seen under construction. Vivec City ESO Promo Screenshot (3).png|A busy street in a canton of the city Vivec City ESO Promo Screenshot (4).png Vivec City ESO Promo Screenshot (5).png|The Palace of Vivec with the Temple Canton and Temple Wayshrine Vivec City ESO Promo Screenshot (6).png|A group of players walking towards the southern cantons In-game Vivec City ESO Composite Map.png|Vivec City ESO Composite Map Vivec's Palace ESO (1).png|Palace of Vivec Vivec Temple Canton ESO.png|Temple Canton Baar Dau ESO (1).png|Baar Dau suspended far above Vivec St. Delyn Canton ESO.png|St. Delyn Canton Vivec St. Olms Canton ESO.png|St. Olms Canton Vivec Redoran Canton ESO.png|Redoran Canton Vivec Hlaalu Canton ESO.png|Hlaalu Canton Vivec Arena Canton ESO.png|Arena Canton (right) Vivec Telvanni Canton ESO.png|Telvanni Canton (top-center) Vivec Canton Bridge ESO.png|A bridge between two cantons Vivec City Wayshrine.png|The primary wayshrine Vivec City ESO Construction Site (1).png|The adjacent construction village Vivec City ESO Construction Site (2).png|The adjacent construction village Vivec ESO Temple Shrines.png|Vivec Temple Shrines Vivec ESO Temple Sotha Sil Shrine.png|Vivec Temple Sotha Sil Shrine Canton of St. Olms the Just Location Map.png|Canton of St. Olms the Just Location Map St. Olms Plaza Location Map.png|St. Olms Plaza Location Map Gladiator's Quarters.png|Gladiator's Quarters Location Map Vivec City Outlaws Refuge Map.png|Vivec City Outlaws Refuge Location Map Foundation's Embrace Map.png|Foundation's Embrace Location Map Foundation's Rising.png|Foundation's Rising Location Map Foundation's Bulkwark.png|Foundation's Bulkwark Location Map Pilgrim's Market.png|Pilgrim's Market Location Map Appearances * * Category:Online: Vvardenfell Locations Category:Online: Cities